


on falling in love with an angel

by siyeons_kr



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, F/F, Lowercase, chuuves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeons_kr/pseuds/siyeons_kr
Summary: when she fell in love with an angel, jiwoo had to learn that there are things that she will not understand.





	on falling in love with an angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [on falling in love with an angel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328356) by m.m.c. 



> the original work is so extraordinary that i had to turn it into a chuuves fic. if the original author would like for me to remove this work, please let me know.

i. when she fell in love with an angel, jiwoo had to learn that there are things that she will not understand.

ii. the first time that she went to run her hands through her hair, sooyoung's halo sliced her palm. it hurt her, but she mended the wound with the touch of one golden finger. she left so suddenly that jiwoo could not even blink before her lover was gone, the last thing she saw being her standing in the doorway, a terrified expression across her face and jiwoo's blood in her hair.  
(later, she would tell her how she did not realize how breakable humans were. when sooyoung tells jiwoo of how much it really takes to make an angel bleed, she starts to understand.)

iii. she asks her about the skys, the stars and the sun and galaxies farther away than any human could understand. she explains that the universe looks like a blooming garden, something she wishes she could show to her. she tells her of kingdoms of long ago and strange animals from different ages and different planets. she tells her of everything she wishes she could show to her, but cannot because humans are so, so fragile. jiwoo would not withstand the journey. she understands that she will not understand everything sooyoung wishes for her to see. she wishes so deeply to understand these parts.  
she does not ask about lucifer, not more than once, because she watched her angel turn into a soldier right before her very eyes. it frightened jiwoo so much that she could not look into her eyes for weeks after.  
she does not ask sooyoung about god, about rebellious brothers or absent parents and things she knows she knows nothing of.

iv. in a science class she wishes she was not required to take, her teacher will talk about quantum phsyics. she will call planets "celestial bodies" and jiwoo can only think of the way her mouth curls up into a smile, of her angelic fingers laced in her own, of the halo that graces the top of her head. she will only be able to think of the way sooyoung plants kisses to the top of her forehead every night before she leaves her again, how she feels like she is flying when she greets her the next evening. the teacher will call on her to ask if she is alright, and she will only flush a deep pink that rushes all the way to her ears.

(at times, it is lovely to be in love with sooyoung, but at other times, it is not.)

v. when they fight, it is like the world is falling from on top of them. her anger will summon a thunderstorm that sets the whole neighborhood in three inches of rain water. jiwoo shatters a picture frame of the two of them. the house across the street is on fire from a strike of lightning. she is screaming at the top of her lungs—something about duty, something about god—and there is a strike of thunder that shakes her entire home. the weathermen will talk about it for days after. jiwoo changes the channel.  
(sooyoung will tell her almost a week later about how they cannot fight with each other like that. she nods, understanding, but they will fight in almost exactly the same way in the years to come.)

vi. there are times where sooyoung does not visit for months, and when she finally returns to her, she is not herself. there are new scars across her chest, a different glow around her face. she does not speak. she sits with her lover in her arms for hours, her nose buried in jiwoo's hair and her arms squeezed so tight, so tight. sooyoung does not cry. jiwoo does not cry.

jiwoo does not cry.

vii. when she fell in love with an angel, it was already too late to take it back before they had even begun.

(jiwoo tells these stories to chaewon when she finds hyejoo. she does not understand at first, but jiwoo tells her that she will not understand until she experiences it. two months later, chaewon returns and the only words she can force out are "i understand.")


End file.
